All that glitters is Gold
by Pikashi
Summary: Gold stays at Blue's house for a while, but awkward, humorous events bring them closer than ever together.     Pokémon Special / pokespe / pokesupe fanfic Buttshipping !
1. Chapter 1

He was indescribable.

Maybe it was his eyes. They were bright, and packed with passion. They were a striking shade of gold, with hints of amber. They suited him; they seemed playful and mischievous, yet somehow held a promise that there was also a solemn side to this boy.

Maybe it was his hair. It was black as ebony, and looked soft as silk. It was spiked just in a way so that it didn't make him seem like Mr. I-tried-too-hard; it seemed nearly natural, but not careless.

Maybe it was his smile. It was adorable; playful and genuine.

But what it probably was, was…him. Every word he spoke, every time he laughed, every joke he made, funny or not. He managed to keep himself on her mind every single day.

Every time she thought of him, reality disappeared for a split second. When he was on her mind, all she could feel was complete rapture.

Often, she wondered if she ever crossed his mind.

-x-

"Heya, babe!

I'm apparently mobbin' down to Kanto tomorrow for some training. Red told me it'd be helpful or something like that. Anyways, I was thinking, since I have no where to stay and don't necessarily have an interest in taking after a hobo and living in a dumpster, could I stay at your crib? I can sleep on the floor (even though you probably secretly don't want me to ;) ;) ;))

Gold"

Blue's heart nearly stopped.

_Dear Dialga, is he really coming? At my place? What if he, I mean, what if I say something stupid, or what if he doesn't like me or—_

Her head spun with thoughts, worries, and concerns. After finally settling down, she took a moment to swoon over the fact that he referred to her as 'babe', and that he made a reference to him sleeping in her bed. Although Gold was the type to say such things to any girl, it still made her feel special. She hastily typed her response.

"Ah, hey, love! Of course you can 3"

Blue sighed. No matter how obvious she made it, he'd never catch on, would he? Maybe not, but Blue smiled nonetheless.

_I can't believe I'm going to see him again…_

Blue lay in her bed, thinking about Gold's smiling face, before drifting into a slumber filled with dreams and fantasy.

-x-

The next morning, Blue woke up much earlier then usual. She made herself some tea, but forgot to put the teabag in before taking a sip. She made pasta, but forgot to boil the water first.

_Why am I doing everything wrong? Am I this nervous?_

Her mind swirled with confusion and fury, when suddenly she heard the doorbell ring.

_He's here._

She started to walk to the door, as calmly as she could. The doorbell rang about 27 more times before she made it to the door.

"You're obnoxious? Y'know that? Obnoxious." Blue tried to joke around as he entered her house.

"I'm here! Now the party can start!" Gold announced loudly.

"What on earth are you talking about? There's no party, Gold. Go do your training or whatever."

"Noooo," he whined. "I just traveled all the way here; I'm tired!"

Blue smirked. "M'kay, I guess you can stay for a while longer. Is there something in specific you want?"

Gold closed his eyes and tried to hide his slight blush. "N-nah, I…I mean, we could go to the beach since it's roman…I mean, Roman…infested?"

Blue laughed. "Ah, Gold, you're so cute when you try to act smooth."

Gold looked down. "Heh, anyways…" he groped for the right words to say to get out of this awkward moment, but nothing came to mind.

"Well, Gold, just chill for now. We can have fun tomorrow."

Gold watched her as she walked into her room. He stared at his feet.

_What is this feeling I'm feeling?_

**sososo. 8D i decided to sketch up a buttshipping story because the shipping is FREAKING ADORABLE and not a single one exists on the internet. i hope you guys like it! i'm not sure if it will be a lemon or not, but it will get interesting, if you catch my drift BD**

**FANFICTION NEEDS MORE POKESPE STORIES y/y**


	2. Chapter 2

"Where should I sleep?" Gold stared at Blue's impossibly soft bed, topped with pillows of different sizes, colors, and patterns.

"The floor," Blue said bluntly.

"B-but… I…" Gold plopped himself on her bed. "You don't even have carpet in here. I like this bed!"

Blue laughed, shaking her head. "You said you'd sleep on the floor! And of course you like my bed, every guy does," she stated in a joking manner. "I'll be right back, I'm getting some Pecha Berry Mint Tea."

-x-

Blue stepped back into her room with her steaming hot Pecha Berry Mint tea, only to find Gold fast asleep in her bed. Her heart nearly stopped. Her available options swirled through her head; sleep on the floor, shove him out, wake him up…

Yet, somehow, the most alluring option was simply sleeping in the bed with him. And that is just what she did.

-x-

Gold awoke the next morning, startled. His arms were wrapped around Blue's waist, and the warmth of her body made his face go red.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Blue opened her eyes, and noticed her position. She was in the arms of Gold, yet somehow everything felt so right.

"G-Gold! I…I can't move."

Gold loosened his grip on her, but suddenly tightened again.

"Wait a sec, Blue. I recall that I fell asleep here first…"

Blue shivered. 

"Instead of waking me up or something, you just slept here…with me."

Blue started squirming around. "Gold, I don't have time for this, let me go!"

Gold smirked. "Why'd you do that, Blue?"

"Gooooold," Blue whined. "I…Let me go!"

"You want me."

Gold loosened his grip and Blue rolled out of his arms, causing her to accidentally fall off the bed. While Gold sat there laughing his butt off about it, Blue hid her face so he wouldn't see how red her face was. She faked a laugh.

"Oops."

The following hours were very, very awkward. Blue and Gold didn't communicate at all, and everything was silent, until Blue's pokegear vibrated.

_A text from Red?_

She spent the rest of the day texting Red. She didn't tell him anything about that morning.

Gold sat on a nearby couch, glaring at her pokegear.

_Why the hell is she texting Red so much? She doesn't…like him, does she?_


	3. Chapter 3

**dewdrop6-**Luckyshipping is my favorite shipping in Pokespe, so I'll try my best to add a hint here and there, but it might not work out. I can assure you I'll be having many Luckyshipping fics in the near future, though!

Blue's face brightened, and she popped her head up and turned towards Gold.

"Good news about Red!"

"What, he proposed to you?"

Blue flinched, observing Gold's face. He didn't look happy at all; in fact, he looked downright miserable.

"No, he...nevermind, you don't even care."

Blue stormed out of the room and sat on her bed. She looked at the ceiling, wondering why Gold snapped.

_Was he jealous?_

Blue sighed.

"Great."

She just got into a fight with Gold, the guy she had a crush on, over a flaw; a misunderstanding.

-x-

"There it is!"

Red eagerly ran up to Blue's door. Before touching the doorbell, he paused. He heard something inside...

"I'm sorry, Blue, I was just really jealous because you kept on ignoring me..."

Red tilted his head in confusion. Opening the door, he walked into the last thing he expected.

"SURPR-"

Red nearly fainted; on the floor, Gold and Blue were on top of each other, practically clinging to each other.

Red slammed the door shut and started running back home, feeling tears well up in his eyes. Over the years, Red had developed a strong fancy for Blue, and he had always imagined she felt the same way. But to see her like that with Gold, quite frankly broke his heart.

Red turned back, this time with fury and determination in his eyes. Slamming the door open, he saw Gold and Blue sitting up, muttering, "Oh crap, Red saw us."

"Hey, Gold! Looks like you got TONS of training done at Mt. Silver!"

"R-Red, I-"

"Excuses, excuses! C'mon, the other dexholders are at Professor Oak's lab, and I THINK we have a little 'meeting' to settle some 'confusions' about you two!"

Red dragged Gold with him, and Blue slowly followed along.

Sighing, Blue stared at the sky.

_Nothing's going right..._

**SHORT CHAPTER but a lot of things happen. x) FINALLY bringing the other dexies into this. Hope you guys like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

"We're here!"  
>Red entered the Lab with a bright smile on his face and greeted the other Dexholders. Blue paused.<br>_A smile?  
><em>A fake smile.  
>Somehow, Blue couldn't take her eyes off of that smile. It looked genuine, like any other smile that he ever had. Blue had always known Red to be the happiest guy around, but only now she realized it could all be fake; a lie.<p>

Blue's eyes wandered around the lab. Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald were occupied in some sort of chat, Green was standing, not caring at all that she had just arrived, and Silver...was smiling. For what must have been his first smile in weeks. Blue felt like crying.

_Why? Why me?_

"H-hey, Blue." Silver looked into the eyes of his childhood friend.

"Hi, Silver." Silver practically flinched. He'd never seen her so blunt and stressed out.

"A-ah, guys! I have an announcement!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch Red.

"I will be holding...the first Dexholder Prom! Errr, guys ask girls...or girls can ask guys, I honestly don't care."

Blue felt Silvers gaze, but didn't dare look back. She wanted to go with Gold.

"So, uh. Ask your date out to it whenever...I mean, not your date, just whoever you want to go with. You can go with someone as a friend, I suppose. Uhmm, on that note...Blue."

"H-huh?" Blue stared up at Red.

"Please come up here."

Blue slowly walked over to where Red was.

"What's wrong? What do you need me for?"

"Will you go to my Dexholder Prom with me?"

Blue froze. She exchanged a look of horror with Gold, but he was only blankly staring at her.

_What do I do? ..I can't say no in front of all these people._

"...Sure. We can go as _friends_." Blue put a loud emphasis on friends, but the other Dexholders were already clapping too loudly for anyone to hear.

Gold looked around. I was evident that Ruby and Sapphire had already agreed to go together. Gold could tell by the slight blush on their faces. Gold approached Crystal.

"Wanna go with me, Crys?"

Blue watched Crys nod enthusiastically.

Blue felt her face turn red with jealousy.


	5. Chapter 5

Before I start this chapter, I just wanted to say something:  
>Thank you.<br>Thank you to everyone who has read this story. Thank you to everyone who has favorites it. Thank you to everyone who wrote a review. The fact that you guys take the time to write something about this story is downright _flattering._ This is my first fanfiction ever, and although it doesn't have as many reviews as some, and probably never will, I couldn't be happier! I would have quit after the first chapter if it weren't for you. No, I'm sticking til the very end of this story because of you guys. **Thank you so, so much.  
><strong>

And a quick shoutout to my first five reviewers!  
><em>Acetrainer777<em>, _Bluebell789_, _dewdrop6_, _Dancing Kirby Attack_, & _Yellowfan98_.  
>Thank you all. It means more than any words could ever say ;u;<p>

Now...back to the fun. THE STORY! I'm going to skip the boring parts to what we're all waiting for: THE PROM. But first, I'm sure people want to know who's with who! And don't worry, some of these are totally random xD (namely Green x Yellow) so don't worry, it's not like these are what's going to happen in the story P:

Red x Blue  
>Gold x Crys<br>Ruby x Sapph  
>Green x Yellow<p>

Emerald and Silver went as loners xD

Now, STORYTIME! :'D Let's continue to one of the main reasons I decided to put this as rated T. :'D

-x-

Blue's mind whirled. She wasn't sure what was happening anymore.

Lights flashed on and off, in all different patterns and colors. Voices clashed with laughter, and laughter clashed with screaming and yelling. Techno music blasted so loud that the entire floor vibrated.

Ruby tried to keep a slow and steady dance, while Sapphire flailed and span. Their different dances clashed terribly and should have looked terrible, yet somehow the clash is what made it work.

Yellow was trying to have a good time, which was hard because her date, Green, was standing still, muttering complaints about the music volume.

Blue was too distracted by all this commotion to notice Crystal and Gold, who were now kissing.

Silver was heading for the exit, while Emerald was running around screaming something about dancing Pokeballs.

_Underage drinking?_

To make everything even more insane, everything was being multiplied infinite times in the discoball that was spinning above all of them._  
><em>

When, all at once, everything stopped.

The music faded, as did the lights and talking.

"A-ah, uhm...sorry, can you guys hear me?"

Blue turned over to see Red at the microphone. After seeing nods and hearing voices of approval, he continued.

"Well...I just wanted to say something. First of all...Blue. I've known you for _forever_. Ever since I was a little cocky kid, and you scammed me." Red laughed.

"Through it all, we've stuck together...as friends...and possibly a bit more. Thank you, Blue. Thank you so much. I've never had this much fun before. But, no...it's not just Blue. Thank you, _everyone._ Even though the music is so loud that we're all gonna be deaf tomorrow, and even though the neighbors will assuredly kill us all, and even though Emerald is quite possible drinking underage, _thank you._I'm so glad I met you guys. It really is fate that we're all together. Blue, Green, Yellow, Silver, Crystal, Emerald, Ruby, Sapphire, everyone. Thank you for everything."

Red was doing this so fast and so impromptu that he forgot to mention Gold.

Or at least that's what he would tell anyone who questioned him.

"One more thing," Red continued. "Most...well, pretty much all proms have a prom king and queen, right? Well, this one wont, since we obviously don't have judges or anything. But...what does that matter? I think we're _all_beautiful enough to rule this place. Cheers, everyone! Throw your glass in the air, let's just have fun tonight!"

Cheers sounded throughout the entire room, and the music boomed once again. Silver shrugged and decided to stay after all. Sapphire took Red's words literally and threw her drink in the air. Blue heard glass shatter.

It was only then Blue looked over at Gold and Crystal.

They were on top of the drink table...

...on top of each other...

...kissing each other.

Blue nearly threw up, and she didn't even drink anything.

_To hell with this. Gold doesn't love me anymore, right? But what does this even matter? Why did this even happen? Why does life always do this? Screw my life. I don't give a crap. What the hell, I'm going to drink._

Blue took a sip of the alcohol. After she finished, continued by another and another, she joined everyone else in being insane.

"Y'see," Yellow said into the microphone. "Sometimes, like, life...like, lies, if y'know what I mean, 'cause, like, life...lies, because lying is just what life does, and instead of—" Yellow fell over.

No one in the entire room was sober.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you all so much for still sticking with my story, even after last chapter. xD I was hoping it wouldn't discourage anyone because I know the feeling of not wanting to read/watch something after something too adult/mature happens. But it had to be done, this story needed some sort of excitement xD;;_

-x-

Blue woke up in her bed. Gold was sitting at the end of it messing with his Pokegear.

"You awake?"

Blue looked around, confused. "Yeah. What...happened?"

Gold laughed. "You were extremely smashed, man. I think you drank more than me."

"I don't believe you," Blue declared firmly.

She tried to remember last night, but couldn't.

Blue sat bolt upright. "Dear Dialga! You're right, I was! Gold, did I do something stupid? Oh my Arceus, please tell me I didn't get a tattoo! Did I? Oh Arceus, you're in my bed, Gold, we didn't—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Chill out. Don't worry, you didn't do any of that stuff, though I'm not sure if you were trying to. You were _insane_, Blue. I had to babysit you the whole time."

Blue stared at him. She felt her face turn a shade of red.

"You...did that for me?"

Gold observed Blue. She glanced down, but her eyes were still filled with complete and absolute adoration.

"Anyways, I should go now." Gold stood and headed for the door.

"Where?"

"Blue, don't you remember the reason I came? To train on Mt. Silver. Crystal is waiting there for me. We're going to train together."

Blue turned over. She closed her eyes.

_Crystal?..._

Somehow, a faint image of Crystal and Gold kissing on top of a table filled her head, but she couldn't recall that ever happening. Now she was dying to know if it was reality, a dream, imagination, or...

...something that happened last night.

"Bye, Blue."

Blue's mind swirled. She fell back onto her bed. Things began to come back to her; the reason she drank, specifically. It had something to do with Gold.

Blue's heart nearly stopped.

_I remember it all now._

That statement was, quite frankly, false. She didn't remember nearly close to 'all of last night', but she did remember what Gold and Crystal were up to.

For a split second, Blue wondered what to do. She knew Gold wasn't aware that she knew, so she wondered if there was an advantage to not telling him.

It only lasted a second before Blue buried her face into her pillow, trying to hold back the tears that were already spilling like rain, while Gold flew high above her on his Togekiss; destination Mt. Silver.

-x-

When she could get ahold of herself, Blue decided to head back to the Lab. Everyone was there except for Crystal and Gold.

"I don't believe you!" Yellow cried. "I didn't drink anything last night! Really!"

Everyone was busy trying to convince Yellow that she did indeed drink last night. Only Red and Silver noticed her enter.

"Hi, Blue!" Red was especially cheerful this day. "How are you? Where's Gold?"

"I don't know where he is," Blue lied. "I'm alright. I've seen better days."

"Hey, Blue...what's up?" Silver cautiously tried to make small talk, wondering what was wrong with her.

Red stared at Blue for a moment.

"I'm going, guys. Good bye."

Blue's eyes widened as he firmly grabbed her hand and led her out with him.

"Where are you taking me, Red?" Blue focused on her hand inside of his.

"Somewhere we can talk."

They arrived on a big rock in Viridian Forest.

"What'd he do?"

Blue froze.

"Don't try anything, Blue. I know you. What did Gold do to you?"

Blue let her head fall into his chest and she started to sob.

"He...he...Mt. Silver...trained...mmmmrfmmm...Crystal...Crystal..."

Red somehow manage to get the gist of what she was trying to say, and he comfortingly ran his hands down her hair

"It's alright, Blue. It's gonna be okay."

"Blue started walking back to her house.

"I know."

She looked back suddenly.

"Red, how did you know?"

Red smiled.

"I know you, Blue. I always have."

Blue smiled, and skipped back to her house.

_Sometimes,_ thought Blue, _what matters most is having someone who cares..._

Blue turned her head and gave him one last look before disappearing into the mass of trees of Viridian Forest, heading home.

**I hope you guys like this one, it's the biggest 'twist of plot' chapter yet. owo;; I hope you guys like the story and like the way I depict the characters! :'D**


	7. Chapter 7

The sun rose.

It had now been thirty days since the party; twenty-nine since Gold and Crystal went to train on Mt. Silver, and fourteen since Gold and Crystal became and official couple.

Which brings us to today.

Most days have a start and a finish without anything spectacular and memorable in between. Most are forgotten.

This was not one of those days.

Because right now, Red was standing next to Blue, watching the sunset on Cerulean Cape, asking her out.

-x-

"I don't know, Blue. Maybe I'm wrong...but...I just feel like we were made for each other. I...don't know."

Blue smiled and watched the sun sink under the ocean.

"Maybe you're right, Red. _Maybe_ _you're right._"

"Does that mean..."

"Yes. I'll try going out with you, Red." Blue put her hand in Red's.

Red blinked in surprise.

"I...I'm glad, Blue!"

Blue laughed. "Red...I'm sorry I never noticed how you felt before."

"I'm just glad we're here now..."

Blue forced a smile. It didn't feel right. Her hand didn't fit in his hand like it fit in Gold's. Red's words didn't touch her heart as much as Gold's words did.

"I'm heading home, Red. It was nice seeing you."

Red frowned. It was official, wasn't it? They were together, Blue said so herself. So why was she acting so cold, now? How come she was treating him like a distant friend?

As Blue walked in an opposite direction as Red, she watched the moon rise. She watched the sky darken, the stars shine, and the moon stay still in the sky.

_Are you looking at this same moon, Gold?_

-x-

"Gold, not now."

"I was just going to ask—"

"I'm too busy, Gold."

"Okay, whatever, Crys."

Gold walked outside, surprised to see how dark it had gotten. He gazed at Crys, doing endless paperwork, and then thought of Blue. Although he'd never admit it, he'd give anything to be in Red's place. He clenched his fists tightly.

_Why did Blue go with Red to that dance? Why? What did I do?_

Gold sat down. He refused to let himself cry, but his vision began to blur. He stared at the moon, sitting so obediently in the sky, next to the thousands of twinkling stars.

_Blue, are you also looking at this moon?_

The next days were not any better. Crystal and Gold broke up and got back together at least five times, while Blue and Red were distant, stiff, and awkward. Gold and Crystal's relationship eventually fell apart completely, and he started dating Yellow, but never could go one date with her without wisher it were Blue instead.

For a while, Blue and Gold had small talk, each conversation growing more distant then the last. Eventually, the friendship crumbled, and they both returned to living their lives as normal. Gold and Yellow had fun times, and Blue and Red grew closer then ever.

Everything was alright.

Except, not really.

No matter how hard they tried to forget, there was still a mutual longing to return to the days of Blue and Gold, to the days where, for the first time, their friendship wasn't quite a friendship, but a little bit more...


	8. Chapter 8

**YELLOW AND GOLD'S FIRST DATE!**  
>Next chapter will be Blue and Red's date c:<p>

"So, Gold. When did you realize you liked me?"

Yellow's question came as a surprise to him, but he was even more surprised to find he couldn't answer. He was _most_ surprised, however, when he realized he didn't like Yellow at all, but rather, was _using_her to help himself get over Blue.

"When Crys left me, and you looked into my eyes, and...tried to cheer me up. You're adorable, Yellow."

Gold squeezed her hand and hugged her tightly, as though he could squash the lie he told out of existence. Yellow giggled.

"You think? That's..." she blushed a bit.

"Of course so, darling. You're beautiful, and amazing. I couldn't ask for anything more."

Another lie.

"Stop flattering," Yellow said, her face completely red.

"What about you, Yellow? How'd you realize I was the one?"

"Well, I kinda always liked Red, but then—"

"You liked Red?"

"Sorry, Gold! I really am sorry! I'm so sorry!" Within seconds, Yellow was clinging to him, burying her face into his jacket.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I did like Red...I'm sorry I didn't notice you, Gold, I'm sorry that—"

Gold pressed his lips against hers.

"Shut up, Yellow," he said, playfully, and continued walking casually.

Yellow, bright red, pressed her hands against her own mouth in surprise.

Gold stopped walking suddenly.

"Are you alright, Yellow?"

"Y-yeah, it's just...I...always imagined that Red might have my first kiss..."

Gold exhaled. He wasn't used to this; most girls he dated had dated at least thirteen other guys in their lifetime, usually more.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that kinda thing was important to you. I really am sorry, Yellow."

Gold suddenly paused.

"Yellow, you still liked Red, don't you?"

Yellow's eyes widened. "No! I...I don't! I really, really, don't!"

Gold held her hand and walked. After what seemed like forever, they arrived in Cerulean City. They walked in silence and arrived at the Cape.

"Sorry, Yellow, I guess I assumed that, like most girls I've been with, you'd already have had—"

Yellow closed her eyes and kissed Gold again.

She opened her eyes to find herself smiling and a very surprised Gold.

"That makes up for it!"

Gold laughed.

"You know, if I knew you were like this, I would have asked you out before Crys, before..."

He trailed off, not wanting to say anything about Blue, but still believing in his heart that he loved Yellow more than he could ever love Yellow.

But yet, he knew the reason he took a fancy toward Yellow.

She reminded him of Blue.


	9. Chapter 9

**And now the Red x Blue date :D Please enjoy c:**

"So, where are we going, Red?"

"The Cape."

"Again?"

"Why not?"

Blue shrugged.

"Well, let's go, then!"

-x-

"Red, do you remember that one time when—"

Blue couldn't finish her sentence because she was laughing too hard.

Red observed her, amused.

"Do I even want to know?"

"You remember when we were littler, and you thought that—"

She couldn't finish once again, due to laughter.

Red laughed.

"Well, Blue, you must remember the time you thought that...oh, Arceus, remember the 5 hotdogs?"

Blue broke out into more laughter.

"How could I forget? Aaah, inside-jokes are the best kind of jokes."

"Remember the Airplane That Wanted To Fly?"

Blue laughed again. "That was the book you wrote when you were nine, right? About some random plane called Bobert who wanted to fly but he didn't have wings? Oh my Arceus, you were such a dork!"

"Hey, shut up!" Red laughed. "It was for the book contest."

Blue finally stopped laughing as they arrived at the Cape.

"How's Gold?"

Red was a bit surprised by the sudden question, especially now that they were at the cape; especially now that this was supposed to be _their moment_.

"I think he's dating Yellow nowadays."

"What about Crys?"

"Listen, Blue...Gold's not seriously boyfriend-slash-husband material. He won't date one girl for more than a month."

"I think he's different."

Red winced. He just wanted her to forget about Gold and instead think about him.

"Blue, every time Gold pops into your head, think about this instead."

As the sun set, the moon rose, and Red pressed his lips against Blue's.

They talked and laughed until their stomachs hurt.

When the whole city was covered by the darkness of the night, they took separate paths to their houses.

Blue was still thinking about Gold the whole time, and the kiss didn't change anything. If anything, she'd already forgotten that completely.

And so, she started for home, unaware that Yellow and Gold shared a kiss at that same spot, just moments before Blue and Red did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Today is 9/11. My heart goes out to all families who were emotionally or physically harmed ten years ago. :C**

**Hope you guys enjoy nonetheless!**

Blue blinked.

"A double date?"

"Well, why not?" Yellow smiled. "You could catch up with Gold, I could catch up with Red...if you want."

Blue nodded.

"Sure, I'm fine with it. When? Where? And don't say the Cape, because Red's already taken me to that boring place _twice_."

Yellow giggled. "Gold took me there the other day. I was thinking Castelia."

Blue lost her train of thought for a moment and began daydreaming about how different it would have been if Gold took her to the Cape.

"So...?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry. I'm fine. I'm sure Red will be chill with it, too."

"He's always chill with things."

Blue caught on. The tone of her voice, the look in her eyes...it was crystal clear that Yellow liked Red more then Gold.

"We'll have to get plane tickets to go, then."

-x-

After a long flight, the plane finally landed.

It was midnight.

They were in Unova!

"This is so amazing! Maybe we can go shopping? Or...oh my gosh, it's so pretty here, I can't believe it!"

Blue stared at the scenery surrounding her.

Gold chuckled.

"You never do get tired, do you?"

Blue glanced at Gold. The urge to hold his hand burned. She stared at the people walking around her. Yellow and Red were engaged in some conversation, and everyone else seemed to be with their significant other.

_I wonder if people think Gold and I look like a couple, too..._

Blue smiled at the mere thought, hoping Gold didn't hear her heart pounding.

-x-

"Hey, Yellow, guess what?" Gold glanced over to where Yellow should have been. He froze.

"Where's Yellow, Blue?"

Blue looked around. Yellow wasn't anywhere, nor was Red.

"I think we were separated! I..."

Gold was lost in thought.

"Blue, is this what you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you happy with your life? With Red? Are you okay with everything?"

"...No."

Gold blinked, surprised with her answer.

"I mean...well..."

Blue stared at her feet, kicking nervously at the ground.

"I'm not either, Blue."

Blue looked at him, hope flashing in her eyes.

"Truth is, Blue...dear Arceus, why am I even saying this? I can't...not. And yeah, that's a double negative, but right now, who cares about grammar?"

Blue paused.

"You're stalling—"

"...Well, truth is, I...never liked Yellow."

Blue smiled a bit.

"I never liked Red."

Blue took a breath before continuing.

"Actually, I only dated him because I wanted to get over you. It didn't work. In fact, it made matters worse. I don't want to be with Red. I only wanna be with you."

Gold froze, at the time unable to communicate his mutual feelings.

All he could do was wrap his arms around her and hug her, and they shared an embrace for at least one hour, despite the rain that had begun crashing hard over them.

Nothing stopped them from staying together in that moment.

Nothing ever would.


End file.
